


В финале он умрёт

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зомби-трэш и немного UST-а</p>
            </blockquote>





	В финале он умрёт

**Author's Note:**

> из романа Дэвида Вонга позаимствовано только название, да и то не полностью.

**10**

Первой жертвой, которую увидел Ханамия, был бывший центровой Йосен, здоровенный тип высотой с Токийскую телебашню.  
Ханамия просто шел мимо комбини, когда эта телебашня выдвинулась наружу, пригибаясь в дверном проеме и прижимая к груди пакет с кучей всякой дряни. В другой руке у него - у Мурасакибары, вспомнил Ханамия, - была банка "ВэйкАпа", дерьмового сладкого энергетика.  
\- Хм, - невнятно пробормотал он, сделав глоток, - что за?..  
И рухнул вперед, выронив пакет. Конфеты и чипсы раскатились во все стороны, газировка плеснула зелеными каплями. Ханамия полюбовался зрелищем и наклонился, чтобы взять пачку поки.  
На его щиколотке, повыше ботинка, сомкнулись огромные пальцы.

Добрый человек, пожалуй, спросил бы, чем помочь.  
Человек, который смотрел хоть один фильм про зомби, на всякий случай не стал бы спрашивать ничего.  
Ханамия добрым не был и фильмы про зомби смотрел - поэтому он пнул Мурасакибару прямо в лицо, в оскаленный рот, из которого текла грязно-зеленая, цвета "ВэйкАпа", слюна, и отскочил, едва не потеряв равновесие. Глыба человеческого мяса схватилась за лицо, издавая отвратительные, ни на что не похожие звуки, из комбини выскочили удивленные покупатели, заоглядывались прохожие. Еще мгновение можно было считать, что Мурасакибаре просто сильно не понравился вкус энергетика, - но в следующую секунду то, что уже не было никаким Мурасакибарой, поймало зазевавшуюся девчонку и вцепилось зеленой слюнявой пастью ей в ногу.  
Девчонка истошно завизжала.  
Ханамия представил, что сейчас будет, развернулся и побежал.

**9**

На соседней улице он обзавелся скутером - просто отпихнул от потрепанного облезлого сузуки парнишку, который бестолково оглядывался, пытаясь понять, почему за углом так орут, выдернул у него из руки ключ и газанул с места. Скутер втиснулся в дорожный поток, Ханамия вцепился в руль и попытался прикинуть, куда ехать. Ясно было, что подальше от толпы, от часа пик, от пробок - и чертовых автоматов с газировкой, комбини с газировкой, супермаркетов с газировкой... Краем глаза он заметил прохожего, упавшего на карачки на тротуаре и пускавшего зеленую пену. Потом его заслонили зеваки, будущие жертвы, а Ханамия проехал мимо.  
Времени не было совсем.

Ханамия свернул на улицу потише, потом еще раз. Выбирая пути поспокойнее, он смотрел по сторонам.  
Первым делом нужна была машина - скутер очень скоро грозил стать орудием жестокого самоубийства. Стоит наткнуться на толпу зелененьких, неудачно развернуться, упасть или позволить себя поймать - и конец. Ханамия поморщился при одной мысли об этом: превращаться в зомби совершенно не хотелось, и он собирался оттягивать этот момент сколько получится.  
Но подходящих машин не встречалось - пока за очередным поворотом не открылась безлюдная стоянка, забитая тачками. Серо-белое здание за ней - то ли клиника, то ли какой-то офисный центр - заставляло предположить, что на стоянке должна быть охрана, но охраны не было.  
\- Интересно, - пробормотал Ханамия и свернул на стоянку. Поехал между рядами, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы: тачки были новенькие, все как одна, напичканные электроникой и наверняка с дистанционной сигналкой. На такой без ключа далеко не уедешь, заглохнет через три метра, еще и двери запрет.  
Ханамия успел подумать, что здесь ему ничего не светит, развернулся к следующему ряду и увидел, как от здания шагает к машинам, едва заметно прихрамывая, высокий человек - раздражающе знакомый. Чертов вечер встречи в чертов апокалипсис, - подумал Ханамия и газанул. Доехал до чертова Киеши Теппея и затормозил прямо перед ним - Киеши остановился и покачнулся, словно ловя равновесие.  
\- Ты на машине, - Ханамия не спрашивал, он уже увидел брелок автомобильного ключа у Киеши в ладони. - Подвезешь.  
Киеши молча смотрел на него секунду или две, и за эти мгновения Ханамия понял: Киеши уже знает, что все пошло кувырком.  
\- Подвезу, - согласился он и дернул подбородком в сторону следующего ряда. - Вон та хонда.  
Хонда пискнула, будто откликаясь. Ханамия протиснул скутер между тупорылым ниссаном и приземистой тойотой и спрыгнул с него. Ненужный больше сузуки грохнулся об асфальт. Киеши, уже шагнувший к водительской дверце, обернулся.  
\- Знаешь, - вдруг сказал Ханамия и ловко поймал Киеши за запястье, - лучше я тебя подвезу. Ты же правила нарушать не умеешь.  
Наверняка Киеши мог бы воспротивиться, даже несмотря на неприятный захват и крепко надавившие на болевую точку пальцы Ханамии, но почему-то не стал. Выронил ключи в подставленную ладонь, так же небрежно уронил "Как хочешь" и двинулся к другой двери.  
Пнуть под колено, прыгнуть в тачку и свалить, - подумал Ханамия, глядя ему в спину. Подбросил ключи, поймал и сел за руль.

**8**

Хонда вырулила со стоянки. Пока они выезжали, ни одного человека возле клиники так и не появилось.  
Зачем ему нужен Киеши, - думал Ханамия, стискивая руль. Зачем ему этот тупой, хромой, добродушный осел? Разве что скормить зомби.  
\- Что, - негромко спросил Киеши, и Ханамия по голосу понял, что он улыбается, - планируешь скормить меня зомби?  
\- Так и думал, что ты в курсе, - Ханамия ткнул в навигатор, тот пошел рябью. - О, уже проблемы. Он что, оффлайн не работает?  
\- Работает, - Киеши протянул руку, спокойно отодвигая пальцы Ханамии. - А что в городе?  
\- Пиздец и паника, - Ханамия смотрел, как Киеши переключает настройки, и краем глаза следил за дорогой. - А тут что?  
\- Я почти не видел, - Киеши говорил так ровно, будто речь шла о чем-то совершенно безобидном. - Вышел от хирурга, с осмотра, а там вдруг крик. Женщина визжала. Хотел пойти туда, тут по связи объявили, что все под контролем, а клинику закрывают на карантин. Попросили собраться всех в холле. - Он нахмурился. - Я пошел, да услышал разговор врачей. Они такой бред несли, - Киеши покачал головой.  
\- Про зомби? - Ханамия криво усмехнулся. Киеши кивнул.  
\- Я дошел до задней лестницы, - он пожал плечами, - и решил, что лучше я пойду отсюда. Если все свихнулись, так что там смотреть.  
\- А если не свихнулись, - Ханамия бросил взгляд на заработавший навигатор: пробок он теперь не покажет, но и карта пригодится. - То в закрытом помещении, где могут быть зомби, лучше не оставаться. Так, да? Во что играл?  
\- Не играл, смотрел, - Киеши снова пожал плечами. - Куда ты собираешься ехать? У тебя есть родные?  
\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся Ханамия. Мать жила не в Токио и пытаться звонить ей при Киеши он не собирался. - А у тебя?  
\- Уже нет, - Киеши посмотрел в окно. - Но надо попробовать позвонить... кому-нибудь.  
\- Хочешь узнать, кого уже съели? - заинтересовался Ханамия. - Я видел одного из Поколения чудес. Может, и остальные уже пускают слюни, твои друзья-баскетболисты в том числе.  
\- Мои друзья-баскетболисты сейчас не в Японии, - сдержанно сказал Киеши. Ханамия с удовольствием услышал напряжение в его голосе. - Но у меня есть и другие знакомые.  
\- Не только у тебя, - Ханамия улыбнулся зеркалу заднего вида. - У всего Токио они есть. Спорим, ты никуда не дозвонишься?  
Киеши промолчал.  
Пока он тыкал в смартфон и хмурился, слушая короткие сигналы перегруженных сетей, Ханамия принял решение и выкрутил руль, разворачивая машину. Сверился с картой - через центр ехать не стоило, в объезд он рисковал потерять время - и едва заметил, как наперерез хонде кинулась с тротуара женщина в разорванном и окровавленном пиджаке. За ней не особо быстро, но целеустремленно ломился очередной любитель газировки.  
\- Останови! - отвлекся от смартфона Киеши.  
\- Рехнулся? - Ханамия собрался прибавить скорость. Киеши потянулся к панели управления. - Руки убери, добренький нашелся!  
Ну да, Киеши Теппей был добренький. А еще мог управлять своей гребаной тачкой даже не из-за руля, по крайней мере, мог отключить аккумулятор - так что остановиться все же пришлось. Женщина подбежала к машине - вытаращенные глаза, залитое слезами и кровью лицо, одну руку как будто жевали, хотя наверняка и жевали ведь. Ханамия скривился. Киеши - образцовый, записной идиот - собрался открыть дверь. Вэйкапнутый тип, обляпанный зеленой слюной, неуклюже шагнул с тротуара.  
\- Сдохнуть хочешь? - прошипел Ханамия, ловя Киеши за плечо. - Посмотри на нее, придурок!  
Укушенная баба рухнула на колени перед капотом и схватилась за лицо. Очень вовремя, - подумал Ханамия, глядя, как она пускает такую же зеленую слюну и раскачивается на месте, - чертовски, убийственно вовремя. Иначе этот осел погубил бы их обоих.  
\- Она уже все?.. - Киеши по-прежнему держался за ручку дверцы. - Думаешь, ей уже не помочь?  
\- Думаю, если хочешь проверить, - Ханамия вцепился в руль так, что побелели костяшки, - то вали на здоровье, а я дальше один.  
Зомби-тетка поднялась с колен, так же неуклюже, как ее дружок, и заскребла растопыренными пальцами капот хонды, скаля широко раскрытый рот.  
\- Жрать хочет, - сочувственно сказал Ханамия. - У тебя случайно нет для нее бэнто? Ты же такой добрый.  
Киеши смотрел на женщину, а Ханамия смотрел на него - с наслаждением замечая, как сочувствие сменяется отчаянием, а потом решимостью.  
\- Поехали, - еле слышно сказал Киеши.  
Когда Ханамия газанул, баба отлетела в сторону и как мешок с дерьмом рухнула на дорогу.  
В зеркало заднего вида Ханамия видел, как она поднимается с асфальта.

**7**

\- Значит, энергетик, - задумчиво сказал Киеши, когда Ханамия вкратце пересказал то, что видел. - Но с чего вдруг? Его ведь и раньше пили.  
\- Энергетик - только катализатор. - Ханамия крутанул руль, объезжая пустую машину с распахнутыми дверцами. - Головой подумай. Причина в чем-то другом.  
Киеши кивнул - так спокойно, будто они были приятелями, обсуждавшими дурацкий фильм, который посмотрели субботним вечером.  
\- Ты прав. Что-то, чего раньше не было, а теперь есть. Но...  
Ханамия не стал дожидаться очередного гениального вопроса. Пока он мотался по тихим объездным переулкам, уже успел подумать обо всем подряд.  
\- В воде или в воздухе. Вентиляция в метро, питьевая вода, что-то незаметное, без запаха и вкуса. Попадает в тело и ждет активации этим сраным "ВэйкАпом". Недавно запустили, может, ночью или с утра. Но глобально. И заразное оно уже без всякого "ВэйкАпа", судя по укушенным.  
\- Думаешь, это теракт? - вдруг сказал Киеши.  
\- А может, эксперимент, - ухмыльнулся Ханамия. - Знаешь, правительственные разработки, что-то пошло не так... Какая разница, в любом случае это пиздец.  
\- Неужели ты не хочешь узнать правду? - спросил Киеши. Ханамия покосился на него - похоже, в голосе прекраснодушного идиота и правда прозвучало искреннее удивление. На тротуаре между домами трое зелененьких кого-то ели, на проезжающую машину они даже не обратили внимания.  
\- Сейчас я хочу пистолет крупного калибра, - наконец ответил Ханамия. Подумал и добавил: - И выебать тебя напоследок.  
Киеши хмыкнул - так, будто Ханамия отлично пошутил.  
\- Поставить раком и выебать, - сквозь зубы продолжил Ханамия. - Тебе будет неудобно стоять, ты же так и хромаешь, я заметил. Нога болит? Хочу послушать, как ты будешь стонать. - Киеши молчал, это раздражало, и Ханамия не нашел в себе ни сил, ни желания замолчать. Киеши Теппей с каждой минутой бесил его все больше, надо было оставить его возле сраной клиники. - И в рот я бы тебя тоже трахнул, что ты об этом думаешь? Давно хотел, просто как-то к слову не приходилось. Знаешь, даже дрочил иногда, воображая, как деру тебя во все дыры...  
\- О, да неужели ты поверил мне, Киеши Теппей, - негромко и как-то устало сказал Киеши. - Это ты дальше скажешь?  
Ханамия не нашелся с ответом и прибавил скорость.

**6**

Он знал ребят, у которых можно было попробовать разжиться оружием. Плохих ребят, зашибавших хорошие деньги: чистая дурь, договорные бои со ставками, сговорчивые девочки. Сам Ханамия всем этим почти не занимался, просто водил полезные знакомства.  
И эти полезные знакомства литрами глушили долбаные энергетики.  
Если повезет, в их берлоге найдется много ничейного оружия. Если не повезет - еще и толпа зомби вдобавок. Но проверить все же стоило.  
\- Так куда ты едешь? - после долгого молчания спросил Киеши, когда Ханамия свернул в очередной раз. Они были уже в районе складов, закрытых и заброшенных магазинов и кафе и пустых, ожидающих сноса домов. Район казался вымершим, но Ханамия готов был поклясться, что настоящее вымирание ему еще только предстоит.  
\- Я же сказал, - Ханамия пригляделся, чтобы не пропустить незаметный проезд к одному из домов, прятавшемуся в глубине безлюдного квартала и на первый взгляд давно нежилому. - Мне нужна пушка.  
\- И ты знаешь, где ее взять, - Киеши кивнул сам себе. - А потом?  
Ханамия пожал плечами.  
\- Попытаюсь выехать из города. Если он еще не оцеплен армией. Я бы не удивился, а ты?  
Киеши вздохнул.  
\- Похоже, мы смотрели одни и те же фильмы.  
Ханамия не стал отвечать, они как раз подъехали к железным сетчатым воротам, перегораживавшим проезд во двор дома. Одна створка была перекошена и висела на единственной петле - Ханамия рассчитывал, что хонда сможет ее снести.  
А вот на то, что во дворе будут валяться в зеленых лужах трупы с растекающейся вокруг голов кровью - обычной, темно-бурой - он никак не рассчитывал.  
\- Интересно, - медленно сказал Киеши. - Кто-то здесь защищался.  
\- Интересно не это. - Ханамия все-таки снес бампером ворота, выбора все равно не было: без оружия он с каждой минутой чувствовал себя все более уязвимым. - Интересно, хорошо ли защитился.  
Он почти ждал, что из темных окон по ним начнут стрелять - но во дворе было тихо. Ханамия посидел несколько секунд, барабаня пальцами по рулю, потом толкнул дверцу и вылез, стараясь держать руки на виду и демонстрировать, что на нем нет ни повреждений, ни укусов.  
Хлопнула другая дверца.  
\- Может, лучше я схожу? - спросил Киеши. Ханамия оглянулся. Киеши Теппей разводил руки в стороны и дружелюбно улыбался - как долбаный переговорщик с долбаными террористами. Идиот.  
\- Может, лучше подождешь? - огрызнулся Ханамия. - Если так не терпится сдохнуть, я раздобуду пушку и пристрелю тебя. Только сперва трахну напоследок, помнишь? Считай, что мы договорились.  
Киеши нахмурился.  
\- Меня они знают, - Ханамия отвернулся и шагнул к дому. - А тебя нет.

**5**

В доме воняло кровью, чем-то вроде рвоты, наверное, этой зеленой дрянью, и там тоже были трупы. Кое-кого Ханамия узнал в лицо - эти парни платили ему за информацию или брали с него деньги за услуги. Они были мелкой сошкой, вся эта компания была мелкой сошкой, просто сидела под крышей у серьезных ребят. Но сейчас у серьезных ребят наверняка были другие проблемы. Вряд ли кто-то из них приехал сюда, чтобы положить местную гопоту - скорее всего, местные сами перестреляли укушенных, когда кто-то из них пробудился, хлебнув газировки.  
Возле одного из трупов Ханамия подобрал глок с почти полной обоймой и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. А заодно, приглядевшись к трупу, убедился, что пуля в голову против зомби, похоже, помогает.  
\- Первая хорошая новость за сегодня, - пробормотал он.  
\- Что? - Киеши подошел следом. У него в руках был такой же пистолет, и держал его Киеши Теппей вполне уверенно. Сюрприз.  
Все-таки он поперся за Ханамией. Ну и хорошо, по крайней мере, Ханамия мог быть уверен, что хромой осел не свалит, пока он тут ходит. Хотя он и так был в этом уверен.  
\- Говорю, хорошо, что зомби не бессмертны, - Ханамия выпрямился. - Но интересно, кто их всех положил. И жив ли он.  
\- Ты что, - в голосе хромого осла снова было слышно чистое, искреннее удивление, - хочешь кому-то помочь?  
\- Нет, - раздраженно оскалился Ханамия. - Я хочу запасные обоймы. И чтобы мне сказали, где они лежат.

Парня, который ухитрился остаться в живых, звали Сакуя - и он был никем. Подай-принеси при местном большом боссе, таком большом, что тот кланялся телохранителям любовниц уже своего большого босса. Так что его мальчик на побегушках был даже меньше, чем никем - но сейчас это ничтожество сидело в одной из комнат, забившись в угол, сжавшись в комок и выставив перед собой ствол.  
\- Не входи! - вскрикнул он, когда Ханамия остановился на пороге. Посреди комнаты валялся очередной продырявленный зомбак. - Я выстрелю!  
\- Спокойно, - сказал Ханамия мягко и увещевающе. Руку с пистолетом он держал так, чтобы Сакуя ее не видел. - Все в порядке, Сакуя, я чистый. А ты молодец, что выжил. Тяжело тебе пришлось?  
\- Ты не покусанный? - недоверчиво спросил вместо ответа парень. - Ты как тут?.. Зачем?  
Похоже, он почти ничего соображал. А еще рядом с ним стояла коробка с обоймами для глока.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь, Сакуя? - так же мягко спросил Ханамия. - Я войду?  
\- Я, - начал парень, его лицо скривилось в неприятной гримасе, он задрожал. - Я-я-я...  
Ханамия смотрел, как Сакую отпускает напряжение, как он расползается из сжатого дрожащего комка, как выпрямляет ноги. На одной ноге джинсы над коленом были разодраны. Прокушены. Кровь пропитала ткань вокруг дыры, на рваной ране видны были пятна превратившейся в слизь зеленой слюны.  
Ханамия медленно повел рукой с пистолетом, так, чтобы Сакуя не сразу заметил движение, и вдруг почувствовал, как вздрогнул воздух за спиной. Над ухом грохнуло, голова Сакуи ударилась об стену, из дырки на лбу потекла кровь.  
\- Жалко стало, - глухо сказал позади Ханамии Киеши Теппей. - Бери обоймы и пошли отсюда.

**4**

Мертво стоящая пробка на выезде из города была видна издалека, с самой верхней линии многоуровневой развязки. А совсем вдали, едва различимые в дымке выхлопных газов, видны были и военные бронированные грузовики, БТРы, черт знает что еще. Ханамия выругался и стукнул по рулю.  
\- Куда теперь? - равнодушно спросил Киеши. Пистолет лежал у него на коленях, и Киеши то и дело машинально трогал то ствол, то рукоять. Ханамия косился на его руку и зло думал, что дурная подъебка с обещанием трахнуть напоследок грозит оказаться слишком близкой к правде. Страшно, почти невыносимо хотелось жить. Трахаться хотелось примерно так же. Инстинкты, - подумал Ханамия и выкрутил руль, чтобы убраться с развязки на дорогу потише, - чертовы инстинкты. Пожрать, потрахаться, выжить.  
Пожрать, кстати, тоже было бы неплохо.  
\- Поехали ко мне, - вдруг сказал Киеши, и Ханамия сообразил, что не ответил на вопрос. - Дом отдельный, ограда есть. Крепкая. Если в квартале заражение, мы тогда... - он замолчал.  
\- Зачистим, - подсказал Ханамия. - Перестреляем твоих соседей, да? Давно мечтал? Отличная идея, поехали.  
Киеши молча потянулся к навигатору, так же молча показал дорогу.  
\- Надеюсь, пожрать у тебя найдется, - уже повернув в нужную сторону, сказал Ханамия. - А то, боюсь, доставка сейчас не работает.  
\- Найдется. - Киеши помолчал. - На несколько дней хватит. А потом...  
\- Потом и посмотрим, - Ханамия мотнул головой. Думать о том, что будет через несколько дней, не хотелось.  
В квартале, где жил Киеши, действительно пришлось пострелять: зомби бродили по миленьким аккуратным улицам, почти чистым, только немного забрызганным кровью и зеленой слизью, и искали, кого бы пожрать. Обычных живых людей видно не было, но в нескольких домах Ханамия вроде бы заметил какое-то движение за окнами. Впрочем, выяснять подробности он не стремился.

Открывать ворота Киеши пришлось руками: электрический привод не сработал.  
Ханамия держал на прицеле пустую улицу, почти ожидая, что откуда-нибудь вылезут желающие сожрать хромого осла, но никто не явился.  
\- Электричества нет, - зачем-то сказал Киеши, когда они уже заперли ворота и вошли в дом, чистый и тихий. За окнами сумерки неторопливо опускались на умирающий, пожирающий сам себя город.  
\- Я заметил. - Ханамия решил не ждать приглашения, сбросил ботинки и направился туда, где рассчитывал увидеть кухню и холодильник с едой. - Надеюсь, твои запасы не слишком быстро портятся.  
\- Не все, - Киеши шел следом, почти бесшумно, но Ханамия все же ловил на пределе слышимости неровные, едва заметно прихрамывающие шаги, и почему-то заводился от этого звука так, что даже забывал про голод. - Но кое-что стоит съесть сразу. Дай я достану.  
Он обошел Ханамию, почти коснувшись плечом, открыл холодильник - темный, уже не работающий. Достал какие-то контейнеры с едой, передал Ханамии, не глядя - так естественно, будто делал это каждый вечер. Потом выпрямился, показывая что-то. Ханамия сперва разглядел в полутьме, что он улыбается, а потом - что в ладони у него банка гребаного "ВэйкАпа".  
\- Если бы с утра не в клинику ехать было, выпил бы, - сказал Киеши и сунул банку обратно. - Повезло.  
\- Не стоит благодарности. - Ханамия улыбнулся так сладко, как только мог. - Надеюсь, в еду ты его не добавлял.

**3**

К концу ужина стемнело совсем. Киеши нашел несколько фонариков, и теперь кухня и гостиная были освещены неравномерно, желтыми и белыми пятнами. В полосы света попадали то руки Киеши, то часть лица, и место уже утоленного голода все настойчивее занимали другие желания. Они отдавали безумием - но не больше, чем все происходящее.  
\- Если собираешься поспать, - начал Киеши, когда Ханамия встал из-за стола, и тоже поднялся.  
\- Нет, - сказал Ханамия и шагнул к нему. - Собираюсь сдержать слово. Я же тебе обещал кое-что.  
Он ждал что Киеши отшатнется или попробует дать в морду, и был готов давать сдачи. К тому, что Киеши Теппей возьмет его за плечи и поцелует, он оказался до смешного не готов.  
\- Я подумал, - сказал Киеши, отстранившись только когда Ханамия укусил его за губу, - ты был прав. Напоследок - почему бы и нет?  
Ханамия вцепился в его плечо, толкнул к стене, не выпуская, прижался и почувствовал, что Киеши уже поддался инстинктам не хуже его самого. Потрахаться, - думал Ханамия, вталкивая язык в рот Киеши, втискивая колено между его ног и надавливая на горячие даже сквозь джинсу яйца, - и выжить. Но сперва потрахаться.

Киеши засунул руки ему под футболку, водил ладонями по спине и прижимался, или прижимал к себе, все крепче. Он хотел того же, что и Ханамия, или, может быть, он сам хотел трахнуть Ханамию - но этого Ханамия ему позволять не собирался. Или собирался, черт с ним, все равно хуже уже не будет. Он запустил руку в волосы Киеши, грубо потянул, заставляя откинуть голову, укусил за шею. Киеши с шумом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но не отстранился, даже не дернулся. Ханамия почувствовал, что плывет.

На улице пронзительно завизжали.  
Ханамии было плевать, пусть бы там хоть атомная бомба упала, но Киеши вдруг перестал гладить его по спине, стиснул плечи, пробормотал:  
\- Подожди. Подожди минуту, что там?..  
\- Идиот, - Ханамия отстранился. Губы горели, на языке остался вкус чужой кожи. - Там кого-то жрут, ничего нового.  
\- Помогите! - надрывался кто-то на улице, тонко, истошно и отчаянно. - Аааа, помогите! Киеши-сан!  
\- Я посмотрю. - Киеши отстранил Ханамию так осторожно, будто тот был невинной девицей, ждавшей поцелуя принца. - Я быстро, правда. Потом продолжим, хорошо?  
Ханамия слышал, что он улыбается.  
И все это бесило до белых звезд в глазах.

Киеши шагнул к столу, подцепил лежавший рядом с тарелками глок, взял один из фонарей. Еще раз сказал:  
\- Я быстро.  
И направился к дверям.  
Хромой, тупой, безмозглый осел, - подумал Ханамия.  
Взял свой пистолет и еще один фонарь и пошел следом.

**2**

Визг доносился с улицы: на углу ограды, между острыми пиками, то ли сидел, то ли висел кто-то маленький в светлой одежде и непрерывно орал.  
\- Кимико, - сказал Киеши и спустился с крыльца, держа фигурку в луче фонаря. - Кимико, это ты?  
\- Киеши-сан, - взвизгнула девчонка. - Пустите, Киеши-сан, пустите, пожалуйста, помогите мне!  
\- Тебя не укусили? - мягко спросил Киеши, направляясь к калитке.  
\- Нееет, - проныла девчонка. - Они влезли в наш дом, я убежала, но тут тоже они! Заберите меня!.. Киеши-сан!  
Ханамия стиснул зубы и вскинул пистолет. Потом понял, что издалека рискует попасть в осла, а не в зомби. Может, это было бы и неплохо. Хотя все-таки оставаться в этом сраном дохнущем городе в одиночестве не хотелось.

\- Ты-то куда лезешь, - тихо сказал Киеши, когда Ханамия догнал его возле калитки.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты сдох раньше, чем я тебя трахну, - так же тихо огрызнулся Ханамия. - Открой и пусть она бежит сюда, раз уж ты такой добрый.  
\- Кимико, - окликнул Киеши девчонку. - Ты можешь добраться до калитки?  
\- Тут их так много, Киеши-сан, - дурная девка уже рыдала в голос. - Тут везде они! И я не могу слезть!  
\- Ясно, - Киеши оглянулся к Ханамии, держа фонарик так, чтобы не слепило глаза. - Значит, я выйду и постреляю гостей. Ты не выходи. Стреляй отсюда.  
\- И не собирался, - пробормотал Ханамия.  
\- Надеюсь, - секунду помолчав, сказал Киеши, - Кимико ты случайно не подстрелишь.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - поделился мнением Ханамия, - но боюсь, тогда о минете не может быть и речи?  
Киеши хмыкнул и открыл калитку.

Тварей на улице было полно - и откуда только набрели. Девчонка перестала визжать и тихо всхлипывала, Киеши стрелял, продвигаясь к ней, луч фонаря метался по темным неуклюжим фигурам. Ханамия быстро понял, что стрелять из проема калитки толку нет. Пришлось выйти на улицу, чтобы прикрыть этому ослу задницу, на которую Ханамия имел большие виды.  
Когда зомби закончились, Ханамия уже не знал, чего хочет больше - выебать прекраснодушного идиота или уебать ему.  
Девчонка действительно оказалась совершенно цела, Киеши с трудом оторвал ее от решетки и повесил на себя. Обратно к калитке пришлось идти, перешагивая через трупы.  
\- Ой, там что-то, - вдруг взвизгнула Кимико, тыкая пальцем в темноту. Ханамия собрался развернуться, чтобы посветить туда фонариком, Киеши рядом сказал "Осторожнее", шагнул к нему - и вдруг охнул, качнулся, теряя равновесие, и неловко толкнул Ханамию в плечо.  
\- Что, - заботливо сказал Ханамия, отступая из-за этого толчка и надеясь, что Киеши с девчонкой не уронят его в кучу трупов, если осел вздумает падать. - Нога болит?

Когда что-то остро и болезненно вцепилось ему в щиколотку, он даже не сразу понял, что это.

**1**

Пока он высаживал обойму в недобитую тварь, Киеши успел загнать девку за калитку и снова оказаться рядом.  
\- Ну что? - спросил он, хотя и сам все видел.  
\- Да все в порядке, - ответил Ханамия. Ногу от щиколотки до колена дергало и жгло, зеленая дрянь делала свое дело. - Сбережешь задницу, ублюдок. Сдохнешь девственником.  
\- Извини, - сказал Киеши. Щелкнул взведенный курок. - Извини, Макото. Мне правда жаль, что так вышло.

**0**

Выстрела Ханамия не услышал.


End file.
